


【83line】“老师，你不乖哦”（上）

by Pabo



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabo/pseuds/Pabo
Summary: 教室x地下停车场





	【83line】“老师，你不乖哦”（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 为🚗而🚗

“嗯……咳，我们接着说，这个题是......”  
朴老师推了一下他戴的金丝边眼镜，企图用咳嗽和推眼镜的小动作来掩饰他的不自在。

如果有人在认真听朴正洙讲课的话，一定会发现他现在的异样。  
脸颊微红，身体有点发抖，说话也似乎带了颤音一样。  
当然，如果更靠近一点，你还会发现他鼻尖和额头有一层细密的汗珠。

下课了，朴正洙把上课用的PPT关上，弹出了自己的U盘，收拾好书本，刚准备赶快溜走，罪魁祸首就慢悠悠地晃过来了。  
“老师，我有道题不懂。”  
金希澈笑着，手里拿着一本书，但莫名感觉他还握着什么。  
“你别太过分啊，这里是教室，有监控的。”  
“老师，您想什么呢？我是来问您问题的，不然今天晚上的作业怎么写呀。”  
“那你问吧。”

“啪！”

本就不愿意上课的众人早就离开了教室，现在已经是今天的最后一节课了，九点整，天早就暗下来了，大教室里本来倒是明亮，但不知道哪个环保主义者以为教室里没人了，“啪”的一声，把教室的灯关上了，还带上了门。

“老师，灯关了，我看不到题了。怎么办？”

“赶紧回家了！”

“朴老师，我不想回家。”

“那你想干嘛？”

“我想干|你。”

“你......”

“老师，没事，灯关了，看不到的。  
那个，我要再加一档了哦。”

“不......啊——”

朴正洙忽然在屋子里“啊”了一声，空荡的教室，在这一声娇喘的衬托下显得更加安静。  
但似乎在哪里有一丝嗡鸣。

“不行，金希澈你，你......哈啊......”

嗡鸣声似乎更大了一点，眼前人也开始站不稳，倚在一旁的墙角，嘴角溢出压抑不住的声声呻|吟。

“金......金希澈......你......把它拿出去......啊......”

金希澈把书扔到一边，借着窗外的月光走到朴正洙身边。

“老师，我还没有看够你现在的样子呢，不能拿出来哦。”

“你......”

初夏的夜，早就开始有一丝闷热，更何况是在密闭的空间，即使大如现在的阶梯教室，也是密不透风。虽然还未到深夜，但月亮倒是明朗，月光透过玻璃窗，照进教室的墙上。外面似乎刮了风，树的影子也在墙上忽明忽暗、影影绰绰。

屋内，靠在墙上的人忽然被另一人抱紧，嘴唇贴上了他冰凉的唇瓣，而后嘴巴被那人慢慢用舌头撬开。这个带有侵略性的吻，像是要攻破老师的最后一道防线。

手在身上乱摸着，嘴巴从唇部一路吻到耳朵、脖子和锁骨，啃|咬的痕迹像是显示出要占有领地一般的欲望。  
并不满足于此，金希澈双手卷起朴正洙的白色T恤边，塞到他的嘴里，自己俯下身，吸吮着他左边早已挺立的红樱，另一只手不停的揉捏着右边，抚摸着他因锻炼而紧实性感的肌肉，亲吻的路线也沿着人鱼线的痕迹向下延伸，他几下拽开了朴正洙的皮带，拉开了裤子拉链，小家伙早已鼓胀得不行，他半跪下来，含住那人挺立的地方，口水和从马|眼分泌的液体混在口腔内，随着吸吮的加快，啧啧的水声也源源不断。

“唔嗯......呃......我......不行了......嗯……”  
嘴里叼着衣服，手也被人钳住的朴老师含糊不清地示弱着。

“老师，不可以哦。我说让你去你才能去。”

他停下动作，用手握住朴正洙的前面，拇指堵住他的马|眼，慢慢磨蹭着，另一只手则探到身后，在朴正洙的股沟摸索着。忽的，他摸到那根线，便慢慢用力，把体内的玩具一起拉出来。

“老师，你看，这个都被你的水浸湿了哦。”

金希澈举起刚刚取出来的跳|蛋对朴老师说，脸上还带着不怀好意的笑。

朴正洙双腿还有些站不住，声音也发颤。  
“你......别闹了，回家了，快。”

“老师，我还没玩够呢。再说了，你不是也很想要吗？”  
金希澈扬了扬手里的跳|蛋，带着他液体的那个东西在月光的照射下竟有点闪闪发亮，朴正洙红了脸，一时语塞，不知道该怎么反驳眼前这个小恶魔。

他被跳蛋挑逗得情欲疯涨，结果金希澈刚刚又把那个东西从他体内拿出来，他居然觉得有些怅然若失，真是让那个小混蛋得逞了。

“老师，”金希澈走到他面前，“你这么想回家，那我们就回家做吧。”

回家？仅存的一丝理智让朴正洙问出了他一会会儿后悔的问题，“你今天不用回宿舍啊你？”

“老师，我本来要回的，可是我怎么舍得让你自己解决呢，你都湿透了。”

朴老师羞得说不出话，只得默默整理好自己的衣服，金希澈知道此时朴老师也没什么力气收拾自己的东西，便像田螺姑娘一样帮他把东西收好，斜挎着他的书包，另一只手则搂住了看似很不乐意的朴老师。

两人走到车前，金希澈忽然说，“老师，不然我来开车？”朴正洙不屑，“那咱们就到不了家了，你开太慢了，还是我来吧。”

“好吧，老师，你开。”朴正洙也没品出这句话还有什么别的味道。

白色轿车在夜色降临的街道上飞驰。某些人的思绪不知道飘了几万里。

车子转了几个圈，绕进了小区的地下停车场，朴正洙刚把车停稳，拉了手刹，张嘴要说“到家了下车吧”这句话，“家”字还没出口就被旁边人的唇封住了。

金希澈忍了太久，他的朴老师一路上都在逗他。回家路上一个十字路口有个很长的红灯，朴正洙看着信号灯上的秒数，一手扶方向盘，另一只则摸索到旁边人两腿之间的地方。

“小希澈是不是等不及了？”

他用手隔着自己的裤子对这东西搓了又搓，握了又握，仿佛多年不见的老朋友在寒暄，只不过这个老朋友才刚刚跟他见过面，而且马上要和他再见一面。

嘴被封住的朴老师倒不害怕，他轻轻偏头，闭着眼，一点点回吻着金希澈，手勾着他的脖子，舌尖有意无意的撩过面前人性感的嘴唇。

金希澈空出一只手把自己的座椅放倒，伸手把朴正洙搂过来，朴老师就这么跨坐在他的身上。

“老师，这是你勾引我的。”

双手攥住朴老师的T恤边，三下两下把他的衣服脱下来，金希澈右手环着身上的人，吻铺天盖地的落下来，左手也没空着，细长的手指戳弄着老师的乳|尖，嘴唇也凑到胸前，舌尖先是轻舔着，乳|头就讨好似的挺立，他张开嘴把它含进嘴里，牙齿不经意的碰着这敏感的部位，轻轻地舔|咬让朴正洙失了神，此时他身上都是金希澈啃咬所留下的口水痕迹，他像是情欲被挑起，伸手拉过面前人的手，解开自己的裤子，引着那人的手抚摸自己早已挺立的部位。

“希澈，要我。”


End file.
